


Следственный эксперимент

by sarah_ffitch



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Angst, Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_ffitch/pseuds/sarah_ffitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кук в мамином платье.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Следственный эксперимент

Прошли сутки, время, через которое, Кук обычно, многое забывал вообще. Или, по крайней мере, неприятность «подсыхала», делалась не такой яркой, отползала на задворки и не беспокоила. Переставала быть хирургическим скальпелем. Но не на этот раз. Стоило внизу хлопнуть двери – мать забрала Пэдди, и куда-то ушла вместе с ним, - оно заново нарисовалось во всей красе. Кук снова и снова слышал слова:   
  
– Я тоже тебя люблю. Что бы ты ни делал, ты можешь остановиться. Все, что надо – это просто остановиться, – голосом Фредди.   
  
– Ты как инфекция, – голосом матери.   
  
И он им отвечал, не обращая внимания, что произносит это вслух:   
  
– У меня все нормально. Тип-топ, заебок, а что, – не заметно?   
  
Они оба лгали, оба, – и мать, и Фредди. «Люблю», – это когда ты рядом с человеком, разве нет? «Люблю», - это, когда помогаешь и не бьешь в спину, не так? «Инфекция», – вообще вранье, она сама хуже инфекции, травит и рушит все в радиусе километра. Грязная инфекция, блядь. Лучший друг, который просто ушел, прихватив его девушку. Мать, которая пару лет назад отсосала у этого лучшего друга прямо на его, Кука, пятнадцатом дне рождения. «Ты теперь совсем взрослый, Джимми, ребята, давайте веселиться, сегодня можно все!». И все это проносилось сквозь мозги по кругу, не давая думать ни о чем другом.   
  
Кук отыскал под матрацем НЗ – порошок на дне прозрачного пакета и несколько разноцветных таблеток. Спустившись вниз, достал из кухонного шкафчика бутылку. Разложил все это прямо на столе – такой арсенал смотрелся на бледной столешнице не слишком уместно. Уселся напротив, подперев голову ладонями. Сначала пошел порошок. Растерев остатки по деснам, и прислушиваясь, как немеет язык, он стянул через голову тенниску. Жарища. Колеса – розовое, следом – белое. В голове начал весело раскручиваться и жужжать разноцветный пропеллер. Неплохо. По крайней мере, лучше, чем то, что было перед этим. Может, стоило позвонить Джей-Джею, сказать, чтоб пришел. Звонить Фредди не имело смысла. Да и странно было бы вызванивать того, мысли о ком он сейчас пытался заесть таблетками. Да, странно. Раньше он закидывался, чтобы повеселиться, а сейчас – чтобы не думать. Поганая тенденция, чувак, поганая.   
  
Прихватив бутылку, Кук неспешно прошелся по гостиной. Гитара Пэдди, которую мать вчера расколотила в припадке, по-прежнему валялась возле дивана. Во всем доме горел свет. А вот это правильно, чувак, совсем правильно. Темноту он не любил.   
  
Покружил возле лестницы, засунув правую руку в карман. Отхлебнул – виски почти не обжигало горло.   
  
Снова вернулся в гостиную.   
  
Потом на кухню.   
  
И обратно.   
  
В голове то журчал ручей, то стрекотал пропеллер. И то и другое было неплохо, но совершенно не располагало к бессмысленному хождению по дому. Усевшись на ступеньку, Кук закатал штанину – чертов браслет, разумеется, был на месте, никуда не делся. А что, чувак, ты надеялся, что он исчезнет? Растворится сам собой, вот так – пуффф! – и нету. С этой штукой даже не перейдешь через улицу за сигаретами. Черт. Стоило подумать о сигаретах, как нестерпимо захотелось курить. Нигде в пределах видимости не наблюдалось даже завалящего бычка.   
  
Прихлебывая виски, Кук рассудил, что у матери в спальне наверняка может отыскаться пачка.   
  
В комнате у нее творился кошмарный бардак. Как и в голове, чувак, как и в голове. Он и раньше-то редко заходил к ней, а за последние дни, что жил тут, – вообще ни разу, и потому, осмотрелся с интересом. Развороченная огромная кровать, шмотки, шмотки, шмотки везде – на комоде, на полу, в кресле, на прикроватной тумбочке. Сигарет не наблюдалось. Спальня пропахла ее духами. Строго говоря, этим ароматом благоухал весь дом, но здесь, казалось, всего пять минут назад опорожнили целую склянку. Инфекция, чувак, инфекция.   
  
Кук медленно подошел к огромному стенному зеркалу. Ага, его мамочка любила все большое, – члены, дома, кровати, зеркала. Впрочем, и мелкого она не чуралась. Вряд ли в пятнадцать лет Фредди обладал выдающимися размерами. Эта мысль почему-то показалась Куку очень смешной. Запрокинув голову, он расхохотался. Со стороны, наверное, выглядело, что его насмешило что-то по-настоящему веселое. Ахуенно веселое, чувак, веселее не придумаешь.   
  
Шагнув назад, он с размаху опустился на постель, смахнув на пол несколько платьев. Одно, черное, из какой-то тонкой тянущейся материи одиноко осталось висеть на краю. Кук смял пальцами мягкую ткань, потом осторожно подцепил шмотку и поднял на уровень лица. Сигарет нет. Да что ж такое-то? Духами пахнуло так, что защипало в носу. Ему подумалось, что если он сейчас опрокинется на койку и накроет этим платьем голову, то точно задохнется. А что будет, если он его… наденет? Мысли в голове, стрекочущие на манер глухого моторчика, резко смолкли. Словно гости за столом, при которых он вдруг ляпнул какую-нибудь непристойность. А что? Да, да, наденет. Напялит через голову, оно вполне должно налезть, чертово платье тянется, а у матери широкая кость.   
  
Ты сбрендил, чувак, завязывай с наркотой.   
  
Кук не спеша поднялся и снова встал перед зеркалом. Голый торс тускло поблескивал испариной, – гребаная жарища. Словно под гипнозом он медленно расправил платье и накинул глубокий вырез на голову. Легкая ткань опустилась на грудь.   
  
Потом ему казалось, что платье само заползло на него, словно змея, легло как вторая кожа – мягко и невесомо. Это отличалось от прикосновения к телу трикотажных теннисок и привычных рубашек. Материя слегка щекотала тело и казалась прохладной. Кук вспомнил – иногда он чувствовал примерно то же, когда прижимал Эффи к голой груди. Что на ней было надето в такие разы? Этого он вспомнить не мог, но ощущения всплывали явственно. Черт.   
  
Кук внимательно посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Рукава до локтя обтягивали мышцы на плечах, а вырез опускался почти до самой диафрагмы. Кожа, оттененная черным, казалась неестественно бледной. Он заворожено рассматривал свое отражение – с ума сойти, с одной стороны он казался себе полным долбоебом в нелепой женской шмотке, а с другой… было в этом что-то. Дурное, но вместе с тем, притягательное. Он медленно разулся, придерживая ботинки за задник. Медленнее, чувак, медленнее. Платье мягко скользило по спине в такт его движениям. Потом задрал подол, глядя при этом прямо перед собой, следя за отражением, за тем, как мышцы перекатываются под тонкой черной тканью. Подтянув платье к самой талии, он звякнул пряжкой ремня. Снял штаны. Зеркало было огромным. Он тоже выглядел огромным. Огромным, правильным и строгим, несмотря на… несмотря на что? На платье?   
  
Отшвырнув джинсы назад, Кук скрестил руки на груди и повернулся. Платье доходило ему до колен. Подобрав пальцами подол он какое-то время рассматривал себя сбоку, потом со спины, обернувшись через плечо. Вдруг, на трюмо в углу спальни он увидел сигарету. Одну. Она лежала за пудреницей и потому не бросилась в глаза сразу.   
  
Помимо сигареты там громоздились еще всякие банки-склянки, предназначения которых он не знал – плоские, большие, маленькие, стеклянные, пластиковые, – целый миллион. У самого края алел незавинченный тюбик губной помады. Красная. Ухватив одной рукой сигарету, он уже протянул вторую к помаде, и тут снизу раздался стук. Громкий, настойчивый, - стучали с улицы. Кук вздрогнул. Быстро отдернув пальцы от коварного тюбика, он метнулся к своим штанам, потом к зеркалу, потом снова к штанам. В дверь продолжали барабанить. Едва не поскользнувшись на паркете, Кук чертыхнулся. Черт, чувак, черт. Наверняка, то был кто-то из ее дружков. Он увидел в зеркале свою растерянную физиономию и смачно сплюнул про себя. Хуй с ним.   
  
И пошел открывать.   
  
За дверью оказался не кто-то из дружков матери, не рассыльный, не полицейский, не Санта-Клаус и не маньяк. За дверью оказался Фредди. Кук пялился на него в узкую щель между дверью и косяком, и впервые у него не находилось слов. Зачем пришел, чего тебе, как дела, проходи, хей, Фредди, не найдется сигаретки, - все это было одинаково тупым и мало подходило, во всяком случае, не тогда, когда на тебе надето материно платье. Но Фредди истолковал его смущение по-своему и, ухватившись за дверь, сам распахнул ее рывком. И тут же отпрянул назад, удивленно охнув.   
  
– К-кук?.. – наконец выдавил он, скользя по нему недоверчивым взглядом.   
  
Эта штука гладкая, наверняка по ней приятно скользить, да, чувак, да. Мысли обрели прежнюю четкость. Он еще и не в таком его видел. Да и не только он. Платье. Ну и что тут такого?   
  
– А что – не похож? – Он посторонился, предлагая Фредди войти. Тот запнулся о порог, не сводя с него взгляда. Пахнуло перегаром – пиво, трава, запах дождя, – Кук высунулся за дверь, поводя носом; улицу, действительно поливал дождь. Фредди замер за его спиной, продолжая рассматривать.   
  
– Прекрати на меня пялиться. А то я подумаю, что сильно тебе нравлюсь, – Кук как ни в чем не бывало, направился в гостиную. Хорошо, чувак, ты взял себя в руки, чувак. Просто, в платье он еще ни разу не палился. Неожиданно малость, но бывает, хрен с ним. Вся эта суета с платьем не дала ему сразу удивиться странному – приходу Фредди. Ему казалось, что после вчерашнего они не увидятся еще долго. Если вообще будет охота встречаться. Как же все это ело мозг, как задевало, друг, лучший друг, его друг, а не чей-то! С месяц назад он и подумать не мог, что все может быть еще хуже, чем уже было. Они с Эффи теперь вместе, и когда он это увидел, то в голове все взорвалось нахуй. Они же вчера окончательно подвели черту, разве нет? Но виду подавать, в любом случае, не стоило.   
  
Развалившись на диване, Кук закурил найденную на трюмо сигарету. Мельком подумал, что было бы, если бы стук не отвлек его от помады. Фредди уселся рядом.   
  
– А где Принцесса?   
  
– Куда-то уехала с матерью, поздно вернется, – пожал плечами тот, – подумал, что тебе херово тут одному.   
  
– Надо же, как трогательно и мило. Очень по-дружески, – Кук кивнул, глубоко затягиваясь. – Если бы ты позвонил, прежде чем явиться, то я попросил бы тебя купить мне сигарет, – кончились.   
  
Хороший голос, чувак, правильный. К Куку вернулась вся его нахальная непринужденность, – словно он сидел перед Фредди не в женском платье и с устройством слежения на ноге, а в каком-нибудь баре за бутылкой вечернего пива.   
  
– Кук, прекрати, – поморщился Фредди, – разве мы перестали быть друзьями? Или в тебе просто столько желчи, что ее некуда девать? Могу уйти, если напрягаю.   
  
Фредди даже привстал, показывая, что он действительно намерен свалить. Кук удержал его за край футболки.   
  
– Нет, сиди.   
  
С минуту оба молчали. За это время Фредди успел извлечь из кармана чуть мятую самокрутку. Кук протянул ему зажигалку.   
  
– Прямо здесь?   
  
– Плевать. Но можем подняться наверх, если ты стесняешься, – ответив это, Кук прыснул. В голове снова зажужжал таблеточный моторчик. Это звучало очень двусмысленно. Ему вдруг представилось, что он – бордельная девка средних лет, к которой наведался клиент – смущающийся, краснеющий мальчишка. Смешно, чувак, смешно.   
  
Фредди зажег самокрутку и покосился на него. Затянулся. Еще раз. Потом затянулся Кук.   
  
О чем говорить? Просто делать вид, что все по-прежнему, не обращая внимания на снующих внутри черепа тараканов? Нет уж, блядь. Он сидит тут в платье, между ними витает запах духов его мамочки, к которому он уже почти притерпелся, и не будет больше делать вид, что ничего не происходит.   
  
– А скажи, Фредс, – возвращая косяк, медленно начал Кук, – я вчера говорил, что не хочу об этом знать, но потом понял что хочу. А сегодня ты пришел, вот и расскажи – так как это у вас было?   
  
На лице Фредди повисла кривая гримаса.   
  
– Ты о ком? Об Эффи?   
  
Но по лицу его было ясно, что он прекрасно понял, о ком речь.   
  
Кук закинул ногу на ногу. Подол платья слегка задрался. Он не стал одергивать. О чем еще было беседовать, когда его спину и грудь облегала эта шмотка, – конечно, о матери.   
  
– Зачем ты надел ее платье? – Вместо ответа снова поморщился Фредди.   
  
– Тебя ждал, – это вылетело машинально, Кук и сам удивился, а потом пожалел об очередной кретинской фразе. Что вообще происходит?   
  
– Кук. Прекрати, – с нажимом отреагировал Фредди, – когда мы разучились говорить с тобой нормально, а?   
  
Остановиться было невозможно – его несло. Может, из-за таблеток, а может еще отчего-то.   
  
– Расскажи, и я больше не вспомню об этом. Вообще не заговорю ни о чем таком. Понимаешь, я хочу знать, я должен знать, мне…   
  
– На кухне.   
  
– А?.. – Кук бестолково моргнул. Ясно и честно, ожидаемо, но, все равно, как очередной удар под дых. Он снова моментально взял себя в руки.   
  
– Пойдем на кухню.   
  
– На хрена, Кук, брось, ты уебошился, тебя…   
  
– Пошли, говорю, – и встал с дивана первым.   
  
Фредди обреченно потащился следом.   
  
На кухне Кук первым делом достал из холодильника банку пива. Перебросил Фредди. Мать всегда занимала всю верхнюю полку пивом, хотя сама его терпеть не могла. Но её ебыри любили.   
  
– Где?   
  
– Здесь.   
  
– Где?   
  
Фредди, сделав глоток, подошел к столу.   
  
– Здесь.   
  
– Рассказывай.   
  
– Кук…   
  
– Фредс, ну. Давай, рассказывай.   
  
– Я все рассказал вчера, на кой хуй тебе это надо, блядь, ты совсем не в себе.   
  
– Фредс.   
  
Фредди на него не смотрел. Он смотрел на столешницу, потом на пол, потом переводил взгляд на темное окно.   
  
– Мне нужно знать.   
  
– Я пришел помыть руки, или что-то вроде того. Ванная была занята, - голос у него был тихим, слова частили, и он по-прежнему не смотрел на Кука, - и я пришел сюда.   
  
Фредди шагнул к раковине, вытянув руки, как тогда. Для большей наглядности. Следственный эксперимент, чувак, гребаный следственный эксперимент.   
  
– А она подошла сзади и об… обняла меня, и я повернулся, – Фредди развернулся всем корпусом, выставляя перед собой ладони. Наверняка, тогда они уперлись его, Кука, мамочке прямо в грудь.   
  
И сейчас. Сейчас тоже, только руки Фредди легли прямо на обтянутый тонкой материей торс Кука. Потому что тот сделал шаг, – сделал шаг и встал прямо за его спиной. Почти вплотную. Следственный эксперимент. Моторчик в голове разделился на два и гудел с двух сторон – в висках. Платье под мышками и на спине пропиталось влагой – гребаная жарища. Глаза Фредди сделались как два блюдца, – огромные, встревоженные и блестящие. Он ничего не понимал. Да и сам Кук мало что понимал.   
  
Он просто опустил вниз руку и прижал ее к ширинке Фредди. Точно. Наверняка, что-то подобное делала и она. Должно быть, именно так она его трогала и говорила… что она при этом говорила?   
  
– А ты Фредс, уже большой мальчик? Взрослый?   
  
– Кук, какого хуя?! – Но попыток отстраниться он почему-то не делал. Только дыхание едва заметно сбилось.   
  
Кук провел вдоль зиппера пальцами, взял чуть влево, нащупал через штаны член. Фредди вздрогнул. Сглотнул. Вжался задницей в край мойки. Кук, не отрывая взгляда от его лица, погладил, потом сжал. И еще раз сжал. Прямо в глаза, чувак, смотри ему прямо в глаза, не отпускай их. А потом? Что он делает вообще? Проводит следственный эксперимент.   
  
– Кук, ты больной, бля!..   
  
Руки по-прежнему упирались ему в грудь – пальцы как-то совсем беспомощно скользили по платью.   
  
– Ага. Я больной, но у тебя стоит.   
  
Облизав пересохшие губы, он придвинулся еще ближе. Фредди опустил руки.   
  
– Она тебя целовала? Да? ДА? Прямо здесь?   
  
– Здесь, – едва заметный кивок, а взгляд дикий напрочь. Вряд ли осознавая, что делает, Фредди тоже облизал губы, – сначала верхнюю, потом нижнюю. Кук почувствовал, как в трусах шевельнулось. У тебя тоже встает, чувак, ну и дела. Эксперимент.   
  
Он подался вперед так резко, что их зубы звонко стукнулись друг о друга, обхватил ладонями лицо Фредди, и поцеловал. Он целовал его до этого, ага, но так – ни разу. Если на то пошло, то так он никогда никого не целовал. Сейчас он просто скользил губами по его губам, словно старался повторить их рисунок, почувствовать… понять? Он и сам толком не знал, что хотел понять. Фредди зажмурился. И приоткрыл рот. Кук провел пальцами вдоль его шеи, прикусил губу, забрался под футболку, – сдерживаться было трудно. Эксперимент зашел слишком далеко. Ну и плевать, чувак, ну и плевать. Оно накатывало волнами, вливалось в кровь, а вместе с ней неслось в голову.   
  
Одной рукой Кук потянул вверх его футболку, другой одновременно дернул край ремня. Фредди охнул. Сам двинулся навстречу, снова стараясь поймать его губы, – а глаза все так же были закрыты. Может, он представлял сейчас кого-то. Другого, не его, Кука. Эффи, например.   
  
– Это я Фредс. Это я, - прошептал он, прикусывая кожу на шее, царапая ее зубами, возможно, оставляя следы. Пусть. Фредди стиснул пальцы на его затылке, откинулся назад, дыхание было сбивчивым, коротким, и слова вышли такие же:   
  
– Я… я… знаю.   
  
Кук моментально опустился перед ним на колени, сдернул одним движением штаны. Однажды им довелось трахать одну и ту же телку, и он видел какой у Фредди, когда стоит, но здесь, в остром свете кухонной лампы, это смотрелось совсем по-другому. И уж точно не как тогда с его мамочкой два года назад. Кук ощутил смутное удовлетворение – ему повезло больше, чем ей. И вряд ли тогда Фредди с таким остервенением сжимал ей затылок, как ему сейчас, вряд ли с таким шумом выдыхал, задрав подбородок к потолку и, – точно, – не подавался навстречу ее рту с такой готовностью. Делало ли это эксперимент удачным? Теперь уже все равно.   
  
Он даже не задумался, что раньше ему не приходилось отсасывать, – кожа Фредди под его языком оказалась гладкой, тонкой и чуть солоноватой на вкус. Сверху донесся стон и тут же, следом, – шипение, – зубы неловко скользнули по уздечке. Кук провел по тому же месту языком, облизал губы и взял его в рот целиком. Одновременно задрал подол платья и сунул руку себе в трусы – сил терпеть больше не было. Все превратилось в синхронный метроном, двигалось и звучало в едином ритме – короткие хриплые стоны Фредди сверху, пульс в его, Кука, висках, и рваные скользкие движения; одна рука на собственном члене, вторая – на члене Фредди, его острые пальцы, дергающие волосы на затылке. Черный подол сбился и сполз вниз, головка ритмично терлась о мягкую ткань, и он заорал бы, – о, черт, громко бы заорал, – если бы его рот не был занят. Раз, два, вверх-вниз, вдох-выдох, стон, стон, еще раз, еще. Кук прикрыл глаза –со лба на веки стекали струйки пота. Да, чувак, да.   
  
Кончили они почти одновременно, Фредди застонал так, что Кук мельком подумал, – наверняка сделал ему больно, снова царапнул, или еще что. Рот наполнился густым и горячим, он представил, как сам обкончает сейчас чертов подол этого чертова платья, и стоило подумать об этом, как его настигло. Снесло. С такой силой, что в ушах зашумело, а мышцы на бедрах буквально свело судорогой. Затылок пронзила боль – Фредди сгреб короткие волосы в охапку, черт знает, как он вообще это ухитрился.   
  
Хотелось повалиться на холодный пол, закрыть глаза и вообще ни о чем не думать. Ну, может, только о мокром платье на своих ногах. И о непривычном вкусе во рту.   
  
Ты больной, чувак. Совсем псих. 

  
  
  
Чуть позже они сидели друг напротив друга прямо на полу и молча передавали последний, отыскавшийся у Фредди косяк. Тот нарушил тишину первым:   
  
– Сними это идиотское платье. Оно тебе не идет, – и улыбнулся.   
  
Кук почувствовал, как острая пружина где-то в груди, которая давила, саднила, не давала нормально дышать все последние дни, медленно разжимается. Затянувшись, он улыбнулся тоже. Подхватил пальцами подол.   
  
– Да? А я уже думал попросить его у мам насовсем.   
  
– Придурок.   
  
– Ага, – и оба рассмеялись. 

  
  
  
У самой входной двери Фредди обернулся.   
  
– У тебя получилось лучше.   
  
Кук ухмыльнулся в ответ – по всем статьям выходило, что следственный эксперимент все-таки удался.


End file.
